Li-sensei Sells A Sword
by Subaru
Summary: A sweet romance between Quatre and Wufei as seen through the eyes of a shop keeper. (My own original character)


Oh, um… this is an AU 'fic. This idea popped into my head. All four of my muses conspired against me. It was a short little scene at first, but then I thought, "Since I'm playing Goddess in this little 'fic why not change it?" So this is the end result. Enjoy!

Also, this is to make up for my shameless bashing of Wufei in "Wufei's a Slut" 

The shop owner (we'll call him Li-sensei for lack of a better name) smiled as he saw two people stroll down the street on the other sidewalk through his large shop window. _Ah…it's so nice to see young lovers together_. He smiled idiotically as he watched the two stop at a little stand selling ice cream. 

The taller of the two had blonde hair that shimmered in the afternoon sun. It seemed he was buying the ice cream, as he handed a cone to the other one. This one had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His toffee skin tone contrasted with blonde's fairness. Li-sensei noted that they were both male and smiled wider. _How sweet. I wonder where they came from. There aren't many homosexuals in this town_. He smiled as he continued to polish the sword on the counter, sneaking glances as the two across the street wandered. 

They strolled along until the one with dark hair saw his shop. Li-sensei grinned. _A potential customer_. He turned and hung the sword up for display. Sure enough, a minute later, the little bell on the door jangled and Li-sensei turned and smiled.

"Hello!" He said. The one with dark hair had entered. Li-sensei looked around for the blonde and found that he was petting someone's dog outside. "Please, look around. I am Li." Li-sensei looked into the slanted onyx eyes.

"Thank you." And Wufei proceeded to do just that. Li-sensei noted that the boy knew what he was looking at. _He's passing right over the showy pieces and going right for the ones that are actually useful. I bet he's a martial artist. I wonder what he practices._

"You like swords?" Li-sensei asked, rubbing his hands. Maybe this boy would purchase something rare? 

"Very much."

"I have a sword in the back you might enjoy." Li-sensei turned and chuckled gleefully. Wufei glanced outside. The man was talking at length to Quatre, both of them gesturing to the dog quite a bit. 

He let a sappy smile alight on his lips as he watched. Quatre had three vices: animals, himself and wanting to make peace in anyway he could. Secretly, Wufei knew that the order was more like himself, animals and making peace, but he didn't tell Quatre.

"Here we go!" Wufei turned and gasped in absolute delight. Li-sensei watched as Wufei's eyes lit up. _Wonderful!_ Li-sensei thought.

"It's gorgeous!" Wufei breathed. He ran a finger over the blade, trailing the mark with the wrapping cloth, so as not to defile the blade. He grinned as he inspected the hilt. A dragon wrapped around it, making various hand positions possible with the twined raised body.

"Young, man, I do believe your boyfriend is being accosted." Li-sensei said. Wufei jerked his attention from the blade and watched as Quatre nodded at the man who was looming over him. The man with the dog was gone. This man wore leather in abundance. Wufei narrowed his eyes as the man smiled. Quatre took a calculated step back, but the man followed. Li-sensei cleared his throat.

------

Outside, Quatre waved to the man who had given him tips about caring for a dog's coat. Quatre was planning on getting Wufei a dog for his birthday next week. He turned as a shadow fell over him.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" Asked the man. Quatre's eyes widened slightly at the amount of leather this man was wearing. Quatre puckered his lips. _Not again. Dammit._

"Actually, I'm with someone." He said, balling up his fist. Thanks to Wufei, he knew a fair amount of Martial Arts. _I could probably take the guy's paper-white front teeth out with one good, solid punch._

"Oh yeah? He's lucky. But really, if he's stupid enough to leave you alone -" The man reached out to chuck Quatre under the chin, but found his hand caught in a tight grip and he twisted his head to look into cold onyx eyes.

"He's not my pet." Wufei said evenly, feeling the man's bones give a little as he squeezed harder.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Just leggo." The man whimpered. Quatre smiled as he landed the punch to his mouth. Wufei dropped his hand. And the man staggered back.

"Phit…"* The man yelped and backed away. Wufei tracked him until the man disappeared.

"Oooohhh! If I hear one more 'pretty little thing' or - or…" Quatre stamped his foot and then glared at Wufei. "I coulda taken him out on my own."

"I know." Wufei smiled. "But it's so much fun to save you." Wufei grinned as he put his hands in his pockets. Quatre spluttered for a moment.

Li-sensei grinned as he watched the two interact. _Too bad I can't hear them. I've never seen anyone move so fast before. That dark one must be a very good martial artist. And that punch! Brilliant! I must have them over for tea sometime_. He looked up. He had missed nothing.

"So, I _am_ a damsel in distress, to you." Quatre sniffed. 

"Hardly." Wufei shook his head, chuckling to himself and offered a hand to Quatre. "I've got a nice rare sword your money needs to buy me." He nodded in the direction of the shop he'd exited. Quatre crossed his arms, but glanced into the shop. Li-sensei smiled and waved. Quatre smiled back, before turning to Wufei again.

"So now I'm a bank teller." Quatre fought to keep his smile at bay. Wufei had three vices: swords, himself, and the metering of justice as he saw fit. Quatre suspected the order really went himself, swords and the metering of justice, but he never let on. 

Li-sensei sighed. The two seemed to be having a tiff? He shrugged. _From their smiles, I can see they're just playing._ Li-sensei felt a great feeling of nostalgia set into his bones. _Ah…to be young again…_

"Basically. So, you going to buy it or not?" Wufei wondered, waggling his fingers. Quatre took Wufei's hand and with an impish grin and leaned in close.

"Only if you can use it just as well as your other sword…s." Quatre had the satisfaction of seeing Wufei blush.

"Quatre!" He snapped. 

Li-sensei chuckled outright. Obviously the conversation had turned to something a bit personal. He smiled and looked at the picture of his dead husband. _Dearest Xian, I'll be seeing you soon enough. I think heaven has many nights and many days too…_ Li-sensei chuckled again. The picture of Xian seemed to glimmer with unsounded laughter. Li-sensei turned back to polishing the sword.

"I meant the ones on the wall at home." Quatre said as he led Wufei into the shop. Behind him, Wufei snorted. 

"Good punch, young man." Li-sensei said. "I do martial arts myself." Quatre smiled and nodded. Li-sensei turned his attention back to Wufei. "The sword?"

"Of course, Li-sensei." Wufei smiled. The man lifted it out of the protective wrappings and handed it t Wufei. Wufei grinned in childish glee.

"Before I sell it to you, I've got to make sure you know how to use it." The man clucked. He raised his eyebrow as Wufei blushed. 

"Let me see you use it then." The perfect way to see how good he is and what he practices. Wufei executed some moves and smiled contentedly. Li-sensei watched as Quatre watched Wufei, a smile akin to delight brightening his face.

"Eh.…young man."

"Oh! How rude of me. I am Winner Quatre and this is Chang Wufei." Wufei finished and bowed deeply.

"You have a wonderful piece in your possession, Li-sensei." Wufei said.

"It can be yours for six thousand dollars." Li-sensei said. He leaned back and watched. Wufei shot a hopeful glance at Quatre. Li-sensei tried not to smile as Quatre wavered and sighed, reaching for his wallet.

------

"Thank you very much Quatre." Wufei said, setting the sword in a new place he'd made for it in his display case.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Quatre said, coming up behind Wufei. Quatre grinned as Wufei closed the case door and locked it.

"And I expect to be fully thanked for it." Quatre whispered in Wufei ear.

"But of course." Wufei said, turning and kissing Quatre gently.

* shit

The End


End file.
